What if
by Hello lulu13
Summary: What if there was no Austin and ally? What if Laura was never an actress? How would there be Raura? Well let me guide you to through the beginning of a beautiful friendship and possibility relation ONE-SHOT


Laura pov

It's the end of senior year. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day. I wake up and get ready. I shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and zoom out the door.

I walk to campus to be greeted by all my friends. Laughter giggles and joy. The sun was shining so brightly and there was that summer scent in the air. We got lots of catching up about over the weekend. Lots of laughs and smiles with my girl and guy friends. Eventually the bell rang and I was off to first period.

During school I kept hearing things. Like about some band performing during lunch tomorrow. What was there again? Uh I can't seem to remember but something with a five.

I hadn't understood until lunch, when my friends began to talk about it.

"Did you guys know R5 is playing tomorrow during lunch" Abby said. Everyone agreed but finally I said something.

"Who's R5?" I butted in. I heard a gasp come from Isabella.

"Only the hottest band; well at least in my opinion," she said then brought out a popstarmagazine. I looked at her weirdly. "What? I can't ever find them in a regular magazine. But moving on this is them" she flipped to a page where there were 3 blonds and brunettes. Except one was a girl.

Then she flipped to another page of this blond dude. "This is ross he's my favorite" she sighed dreamingly. Suddenly she gasped. She quickly grabbed the magazine and put it right beside my face. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I asked

She snapped her fingers. "Yup I ship!" she said excitedly

"Ship what?''

"Raura" she answered.

"Huh?"

"You and ross silly. Anyone agree" she asked

I heard a round of mummers in agreement and several nods of heads except one.

"Well I don't!" Aaron exclaimed

"Shut up Aaron! We all know you have a crush on Laura" Abby retorted.

He blushed furiously but I sat there emotionless because I honestly didn't like Aaron that way. He was like my brother.

Rachel finally spoke up "well tomorrow, you'll meet him and fall in love and go out on dates and get married and BAM Raura babies!" she gushed

"Mmh, yall are crazy. Well I better get to class, I don't want to be late" I said picking up my books and bag

I was walking away from the table when I heard Rachel exclaim "RAURA BABIES!"

I chuckled and proceeded to class.

The next day I woke up to my phone beeping. It was a message from the girls

_Get pretty, even though you wear uniform doesn't mean not to look beautiful._

I laughed they sure were crazy. I got up and got ready. All I really did was applied lights makeup and gave my hair a wavy look. Once I'm at school I'm hoarded by my friends, fangirling and giggling and other stuff. Next thing I knew it was lunch already. The girls took me out of class early to get the front tables near the stage. I was about to eat my lunch when the bell rang.

Oh no! things were about to get crazy. As if an earthquake had hit the ground began to rumble with vibration. the screeches became loud and through the doors burst every student body at the school. students quickly filled the tables and sat down as for the show was about to begin.

the 3 blonds and 2 brunettes appeared on the stage. And began to play a catchy melody. thats when the leader singer began.

his voice was amazing. and it was perfectly accompanied by the music. up until the chorus we locked eyes. he smiled lightly, then winked. The girls screamed crazily.

the concert was fun and i really liked their music. A nice mixture of pop and rock. It was after school, and I was the last one to leave campus. I passed near the stage to pick up my science book i had accidently left behind. Once I found it a began to walk when i tripped. i expected to fall and hit the ground but nothing. then i felt a zap of electricity on my wrist.

i looked and and saw him.

"hi" he said.

"Uh hi…" i said nervously

He grabbed my hand kissed it softly. I had a full in bloom roses upon my cheeks.

"Ross Lynch" he spoke

"Laura Marano" i responded

"what a beautiful name for girl as precious as you" he smiled

this made me blush harder.

" your cute when you blush" he laughed

"well someone knows how to flirt" I finally was able to speak

"I only flirt with girls who i like" he chuckled

"There must be a lot"

"actually you're the only one" he whispered leaning in closer

"Cool" i whispered back also leaning in. Our lips were about to brush when someone yelled "dude lets go! or i'm going to drag your ass out" one of the brunettes appeared.

thats when i looked at Ross and saw the annoyance in his expression. "Rocky, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't leave" he shouted back

the one known as rocky took a good look at us then snapped his fingers "i ship it' he said before leaving

he rubbed the back his neck before blushing a faint pink. he leaned in close and whispered in my ear "see you soon angel"

And with that he let go of my hand, winked and walked away not before kissing my cheek.

After he left i felt paper in my left hand. I opened it up and read

**Meet me at In-N-Out near firestone at 7:30**

**see you soon angel.**

woah! thats what he meant. This is so unrealistic. First a band comes to play at my high school and the next thing you know i have a date with a celebrity? I guess im going to In-N-Out for dinner

~.~.~.~

**And tada! New one shot. so yeah. I was kind of sad i only go one follow and favorite so shout out to ****mariaecaterinavelea** **for following and favoriting. So heres the deal If this one shot got at least 3,4,or 5 reviews i'll add a second part of them on the date. **

**also i know alot about the In-N-Out franchise because I actually live in So Cal. 45 minutes from LA actually(depending on traffic) plus i live about 20 minutes and in the same county as the beach that R5 goes surfing sometimes. i know this because sometimes they rent beach houses there. I know this because my best friend goes to the beach and a couple times that R5 has been there. just shes never seen them upclose. (shes a belieber but she accepts and supports my fandom like i do with her) so yeah.**

**also like i said im looking for more R5er and raura shippers as friends. just leave a review or pm me and yeah **

**Follow me r5_music_ = instagram**

**stay coolio**

**~lulu**


End file.
